Bendy and Boris:Search for the Crystal temple-Blocking the past
by tigerstarfangiirl
Summary: The Questers find themselves being pursued by an escaped convict, and Cuphead has to deal with traumas of his past. Rated T for violence and talk of child abuse


BAB:TQFTIM

Search for the Crystal Temple (Part 1)

Notes: This is a fan fiction. I do not own anything except the plot and the villains (but not Herobrine, Null and Entity 303. they belong to Minecraft creepypasta page).

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Memories**

It was dark, the Questers are camping out in the woods. Boris is looking at a newspaper, pauses when he sees a very worrying headline.

BORIS: Guys Look!

ALL: What is it?

BORIS: It says here, "Prisoner HB666 has escaped from Nether Brick high security Prison!" "Issued warning to all civilians to stay indoors until further notice"

BENDY: Sounds, Dangerous!

CUP: Wait, HB666?

BORIS: That's what it says here!

CUP: No, N-not him! H-he's b-back!

MUG: Bro, Wassup, Who's back Cup?

CUP: Herobr- (Moans, faints)

MUG: Cup! What's wrong? Wake up!

BENDY: I think he was trying to say, Herobrine!

MUG: But, he can't know where we are now, right?

FELIX: He is known to be able track down anyone, and my GPS says we're at- X=89, Y=5!

BORIS: But that's not far from...The nether portal!

BENDY: We need to get out of here, I'll carry Cup!

BORIS: Are you sure you can- What!

Bendy manages to lift Cup into his arms and covers him with a blanket.

BORIS: Where'd you learn to do THAT!

BENDY: I took that medical course back in school, I passed with a B+!

BORIS: You're amazing bro!

FELIX: You never cease to surprise me!

BENDY: Thanks!

They all head down the mountain, making sure to take everything. before they leave, Mug picks up the medical kit.

MUG: We're going to need this! (Looks down at Cup, who is completely out cold)

BENDY: He's quite cold, and very pale. But he should be okay.

MUG: Thanks for looking after him! his past memories bother him a lot, he had a horrible experience when he was 10. I was only 4 at the time. He's 26 now, but he still has nightmares about it.

BENDY: What happened?

MUG: Well, my mum told me the story because I was too young to remember. Our dad had some big parties over at our apartment when we became more, wealthy. Some of the people who came had questionable motives, one of which was Herobrine. He cornered Cup in the kitchen one night when he went to check the food that was cooking, Herobrine went off on one and threatened Cup's life because he was taking too long to get the meals ready. My bro was terrified and dropped the sausage rolls, which made "White Eyes" super angry and he grabbed Cup by the wrists and flung him halfway across the kitchen! Our mum walked in on it and told him to "get away from her son or she'd smash his head in."

BENDY: But why would he do that to a 10 year old!

MUG: Because he's a horrible person, if I could even call him that! He's got as much humanity as a grain of sand! The second incident happened a week and a half after the first, and it was worse! Herobrine walked in on Cup playing his Wii and shouted that he wanted his food then and there! Cup said that he wasn't some servant, which got that psycho triggered. Cup was grabbed and shoved against the wall, which almost knocked him out. Mum brought me back from nursery and she immediately called the police. Herobrine was sentenced to 60 years without chance of having any time taken off, and our family got a restraining order against him. Cup had to spend the night at hospital because they had to check for head injuries!

BENDY: What a- horrible- thing! I wouldn't call him a person either!

The team got to the forest, and took a rest. Bendy was disturbed at how psychotic the white eyed creature really was, and realised how messed up Cup's life had been.

BORIS: Bendy? What's wrong?

BENDY: Just thinking about what Mug said about Cup's past, it was so horrifying!

BORIS: No wonder he passed out! Memories like that can emotionally scar someone!

Bendy sits Cup down carefully, so as not to let his head hit a rock or tree. He then wraps the blanket around his blond teammate.

BENDY: Cup? If you can hear me, can you sit up slightly?

CUP: (Moans, sits up slowly) I-I can't get him out o-of my head! (Opens his eyes to see everyone looking concerned) W-what! You all heard t-that!

BORIS: Yes, we did! We were worried about you!

CUP: I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean- (Starts crying) -to worry you all!

FELIX: Are you?

CUP: If you mean this- (points at his tears) -then yes, I-I am!

BENDY: Cup, I don't blame you for crying. What happened to you back then was terrible and no child should have to deal with that!

CUP: I t-thought I was going to- you know- "be sleeping with the fish" that night. It was s-scary!

BORIS: I can't imagine what I'd do if someone did that to me!

FELIX: I have encountered troubled children on my travels, but none of them ever told me a story so, grim!

MUG: We're here for you bro', No matter what!

CUP: Thanks, I-I kept it hidden for so long! I thought I'd look weak if I told anyone. I don't want to remember, but I can't get him out of my head!

MUG: Shh, It's okay to be scared. I get terrified a lot! But sometimes I don't admit it for the same reason as you! I know because you're older than me you think it's your job to take care of me! This time though, let me look after you!

CUP: I-I never knew, how you could be so bold. I realise now that all this time, I should have been the one trying to be more like you. You're the more logical and compassionate one anyway, you helped calm me down whenever I had one of my breakdowns! and that day, when I thought I'd...I went crazy! I felt I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I could have...

MUG: Well, you didn't! I'm still here and so are you! I just know that I would have pulled through even if it struck me...somewhere more than my stomach, as long as I knew you weren't suffering!

CUP: I couldn't sleep those nights! The thought that I'd lost my baby bro, and I'd have been responsible! It tore me apart! I almost was going to...you know, but a certain someone (Looks over at Bendy) showed me that it wouldn't do any good to end everything if I had no proof that it was really over!

MUG: (Starts crying too) If I'd known you felt that way, I'd have burst out of the hospital and hugged you so tight! I just assumed you'd been attacked in the street and passed out, but I didn't know you had honestly considered that!

CUP: (Gasps, Puts arm around Mug and pulls him in for a hug) I didn't mean to upset you that much! I was just so worried that you hadn't survived!

MUG: Y-you know nothing b-brings me down! Not even my own flesh and blood! I know you didn't mean to hit me with that shot, you were just angry that you were insulted and aimed the wrong way at the wrong time!

CUP: I'm still sorry that I even tried to attack anyone in the first place! But I couldn't go against the vow! Although, in doing so, I caused harm to the person I was trying to protect in the beginning!

MUG: Well, did it ever cross your mind why I got in the way! I was trying to protect your reputation! I didn't want the public thinking you were some sort of vandal! I wanted to make it look like some sort of freak accident!

CUP: (Wipes his tears away) Mug? You were trying to, save me?

MUG: I didn't want you getting arrested!

CUP: You're so brave! You stood in the way of my past wrongdoings!

MUG: They say "It shows true courage to stand up to your enemies, but even more so to stand up to your friends" I never understood it at first, but in that moment it was all I could think of!

CUP: What about mum's old saying "Never stop believing in others, but ALWAYS believe in yourself." "Because you can be..."

MUG: "Anything!" I remember that!

Both brothers hug each other tight as they watch the stars above.

BENDY: I hope that nothing comes in their way, not ever!

He looks up to the sky. little do any of them know, they will be targeted continuously!

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Vendetta**

An old warehouse, Herobrine is standing looking out of the window. He punches the glass, and for a second, his reflection looks like that of his twin, Steve.

HEROBRINE: Uggh! None of them cared! I was planning great things, but they ignored me entirely! and that little wimp who thought he was so tough! I'll get revenge on him and his pesky family for getting me imprisoned and causing my power to become stale!

Null walks in and sits two cups of coffee on the table.

NULL: Want a pork chop with that sir?

HEROBRINE: An apple will suffice my good butler!

NULL: I'm not just a butler! I'm also a war general!

HEROBRINE: Not here! We need to stay in hiding before we can attack the city, remember?

NULL: Shall I get 303, Silver and Frostina?

HEROBRINE: Yes! We need the gang back together if we're going to start a war!

Herobrine sings 'Phenomenon' as Null and the Zombie Guards watch with morbid curiosity.

HEROBRINE: (Jumps onto the table and uses old scalpel as a microphone) Join in Zombies!

NULL: This is not like him!

ENTITY 303: (Over Phone) What in the name of the ender dragon is going on over there!

NULL: Please, don't ask!

ENTITY 303: It's that bad?!

NULL: Worse!

ENTITY 303: Is he, um, you know?

NULL: I don't think so, but I think he's obsessed with victory!

ENTITY 303: Okay, I'll call the others to be here ASAP!

NULL: Thanks for that! See you when you get here!

ENTITY 303: Bye!

NULL: (Sees Herobrine do his big finale as he puts the phone down) You alright there, boss?

HEROBRINE: I'm fine! And I'm ready to take revenge on that little brat for getting me jailed!

MEANWHILE...

FELIX: My GPS says we should be near 'Leviathan's Creek.'

BORIS: I learned about that place in school! They say a huge monster lives there and pulls unsuspecting sailors and travellers into its jaws!

BENDY: That's just a legend though! There isn't any photographic evidence to prove anyone's seen it!

MUG: What about that? (Points at a shadow in the water)

CUP: That's probably just...(hears roar coming from below)...driftwood?

BORIS: I TOLD YOU! RUN!

All run apart from Felix, who is in deep thought.

FELIX: This could be a once in a lifetime experience! To prove the existence of such a majestic creature!

CUP: Do you want to end up 'majestically' eaten! (grabs Felix and hurriedly pulls him away from the edge)

BORIS: Well, you're back to your normal self!

CUP: There's no such thing as normal!

MUG: That makes sense!

BENDY: Can we talk later?! That thing sounds hungry!

BORIS: Sure, General!

BENDY: We don't have time for jokes now! If that that thing kills me I'll haunt the rest of you for eternity!

CUP: Calm down!

BENDY: I can't be calm right now!

MUG: If it were to eat you, it would probably come for us too anyway!

BORIS: Is anyone even watching the road?!

MUG: Is that a rhetorical question?!

BORIS: YES!

BENDY: I know exactly where I'm goinnnnng! (starts to fall down canyon)

CUP: What the? Oh-no!

Everyone falls down the canyon, getting separated in the process.

BORIS: (lands in something gooey) Ewww! What's this? (starts sinking) QUICKSAND!

MUG: Boris! Is that you?

BORIS: Yes! You okay?

MUG: I'm not injured, but I can't move!

BORIS: Where are the others?

MUG: I don't know! I saw them go down different tunnels as we fell!

BORIS: I hope they're alright!

In another cave...

BENDY: Hello? Is anyone there! (Sees Cup lying on the ground) Cup! Are you hurt?

Cup moans a little but stays out-cold. His clothing is torn and he has a scar across one eye.

BENDY: Come on! Don't do this now!

CUP: (Coughs three times and sits up, holding his head) Uggh! My head!

Cup tries to stand, but falls. Bendy catches him before he can hit the ground.

BENDY: Oh, are you...

CUP: I'm fine, Ah! (Clutches his right side, where blood is slowly flowing out)

BENDY: You're hurt!

CUP: I'll live! Now, How do we get out of this!

BENDY: I don't know. Are you sure that wound's okay?

CUP: I think it'll be...(Moans in pain, falls against the cavern wall)

BENDY: Don't over-exert yourself! I'll get a bandage out my bag! (opens his bag and pulls out a roll of bandages) Here, I'll wrap this around the cut.

CUP: Do you have everything in there?

BENDY: Except the kitchen sink!

CUP: (Giggles) You make good jokes!

BENDY: So do you!

CUP: Thanks. You're cool, you know that right?

BENDY: You, really think that?

CUP: Yes! I mean, you've saved our necks whenever we were in danger. You always seem to have a way around it!

BENDY: But you're the one with the quick-thinking! You always seem to be able to keep your cool around bad guys!

CUP: But I can be reckless sometimes! I almost caused my own brother to...(Starts to cry)

BENDY: Don't think about that! Everyone makes mistakes, even me!

CUP: But you're always so... Perfect!

BENDY: I have things I've never told anyone! For example, my dad Henry isn't my biological father. My real parents abandoned me when I was a baby. Henry found me on his doorstep and took me in. Him and Uncle Joey looked after me for the longest time, although Joey had to leave town for his job. He's a filmmaker, and Henry is a comic book developer. When I was 9, Henry adopted Boris, I helped look after him and we grew closer than anything. He was only 3 when he joined our family, he was an orphan whose mother had the same sickness I have. She was unlucky and lost her fight with the disease. The same year, we got some help from a girl called Alice. I developed some feelings for her in high school, but she moved on with another angel called Willen.

CUP: Wait, you were found on a doorstep?

BENDY: Yes, why?

CUP: I remember now! Dad knew a woman who said her husband took their son away because he was 'Too small!'

BENDY: Meaning, we could have grown up in the same area if I'd just been a little taller?

CUP: I guess so. I suppose we could have gotten to know each other sooner!

BENDY: But it doesn't really matter though. We would have met anyway, I'm sure of it.

CUP: It would have gone down better if I wasn't under an order to stop you guys!

BENDY: But who...

CUP: It was a man. He wasn't full of hatred, He WAS the hatred!

BENDY: You mean...

CUP: Yes, the person who asked us to stop your mission was the most evil being in all of existence. The dark lord himself!

BENDY: But how did...

CUP: You see, we were trying to get into his castle as a dare. He saw us and forced us inside. He beat us up a bit, then took us home by the wrists. He then forced us into the basement and set up a card game. His game was that if we got more cards than him - we won, but if we lost, he'd doom us to eternity in the underworld! He won, but we said we'd do anything not to be killed, so he decided to give us a choice; we died, or we allowed him to create something to doom anyone of his own choice. We didn't want to die, I tried to fight but he restrained me and basically told us we'd made our choice. He then started to spread the illness, but when he heard that his own flesh and blood was trying to thwart his plague, he sent us to stop him and his accomplice from finding a cure. Little did I know that I'd switch sides and help them instead. Imagine me - making a deal with the devil, only to break it and fight alongside...you!

BENDY: You mean all this time, My father...was the person who condemned me to this! All because of a silly dare!

CUP: Yeah, sorry you had to hear that!

BENDY: But it makes me relieved to know the truth! After 18 years!

CUP: R-really? I'd probably go mad!

BENDY: Everything makes sense now! The symbol on the blanket, a man with a deer's head! It feels so...

CUP: Scary?

BENDY: Interesting! Who knows how messed up my family tree is!

CUP: When I first met you, I thought you'd be bloodthirsty like your father. But no, you're such a kind and caring person! You were there for me even when I was horrible to you! You're the one I've always dreamed of being like!

BENDY: Cup, I-I...

CUP: Did I, say that out loud! Oh stars! (buries his head into his sleeve and cries)

BENDY: (Hugs Cup) You're just as amazing as anyone else with a true heart.

CUP: Bendy, you're too good for this world!

BENDY: Oh, Cup. I still think you're the coolest member of this team!

CUP: I-I don't understand how I could have been so blind. I followed someone who was so evil! But now! I'll follow you! 'til the end of the line!

BENDY: And I'll respect you until the end of time!

CUP: I'm not trying to be...weird about it!

BENDY: I know, neither am I! I just want to show you that I value you and you're my best friend!

CUP: Same to you!

BENDY: Now, dry your tears. We need to be positive down here!

CUP: Okay, I'm positive...that we'll get out of here!

BENDY: That's the spirit!

CUP: I'm going to blast the ceiling, so you might want to watch out Bends!

BENDY: I'll be careful!

Cup blasts a hole in the rock, he stumbles back and faints from exhaustion.

BENDY: CUP! (catches Cup before he falls) you okay?

CUP: (Opens his eyes halfway) Bendy! Are you..(Coughs, Moans) injured?

BENDY: No, but your wound is bleeding again! (Hands Cup a bandage) this should ease the flow.

CUP: Thanks! You're really helpful!

BENDY: I'm just lighting the way!

CUP: Light...ing? (Gasps) I know!

BENDY: What?

CUP: I know how to get the others to hear us! (starts singing 'Flashlight' and it echoes around the cave)

MEANWHILE...

MUG: Are you okay now?

BORIS: I just feel bad for ruining your scarf! That's your second one!

MUG: Don't worry Bud'! I got plenty of...(Hears Cup's song) CUP!

BORIS: Is that him?

MUG: C'mon! (Drags Boris along behind him as he runs) CUPPY?!

CUP: (Instrumental break, song continues in background) Mug!

MUG: (Reaches ledge) Cuppy! You're okay!

CUP: Mug! You're safe! I thought I'd never see you again!

MUG: What happened to your eye! (slides down ledge) and that! (points at bandage)

CUP: I must have hit a rock during the fall. Why are you wet!

MUG: Quicksand! I'll explain later!

BENDY: Wait...There's only four of us! There should be five!

CUP: Six, My kitten! Remember!

MUG: You mean that one! (points at a ball of black and white fur sleeping on a geode)

CUP: JACKPOT! You're okay!

JACKPOT: (Yawns, gets up off the geode) Mew!

BORIS: What 'bout the other...cat?

Rock music plays as Felix walks up to the edge of the canyon and slides down on a piece of wood

FELIX: 'sup

BORIS: That was...

BENDY: AWESOME!

FELIX: Hey everyone! I was stuck in a cave with a boulder spider, but I managed to grab a stalactite and jump up to the exit. I heard some sort of performance and found you here! Who was that anyway?

CUP: (Blushes) Ehm, well, it was me.

FELIX: You're very talented! Not even I could pull that off!

CUP: Well I-I Kind of, was trying to get everyone together!

BORIS: Those lyrics were very meaningful! Who was it for?

CUP: N-Nobody in particular, I just, kind of got, inspiration!

FELIX: From...?

CUP: (Looks at Bendy) Him.

BENDY: I'm glad to know I Inspired you!

CUP: Well, you did get me through the night!

MUG: Aww, Cuppy!

HEROBRINE: Sorry to rain on your parade! But your sappiness makes me want to puke!

CUP: Y-you! (He looks up before falling in a heap on the ground)

HEROBRINE: Pathetic little squirt! (smirks) and who are all you supposed to be? The choir?

MUG: No! What are we to you? A scrapheap?

HEROBRINE: And you! You're that pesky little toddler that tried to bite my finger off!

MUG: Now I wish I'd aimed somewhere else!

HEROBRINE: What would that make you, a Vampire?

MUG: (Moans in Embarrassment)

BORIS: Leave him alone!

HEROBRINE: No-one asked for your opinion, got that puppy?

BORIS: (Sobs)

BENDY: Don't talk to my brother that way! Or I'll beat you into the ground!

HEROBRINE: You and what army, midget!

FELIX: He's got me!

HEROBRINE: Hello little kitty! Why don't you run home to your owners!

FELIX: I belong to no-one!

HEROBRINE: No-one answers back to me! I'm the one standing over you now! My rules!

NULL: Sir, They're just children!

HEROBRINE: That one is! (points at Boris) The others are of age!

NULL: Yes, but compared to us...

HEROBRINE: They can handle the pain! They always do!

NULL: One of them passed out!

HEROBRINE: Of fear! The little wimp couldn't face his past!

MUG: Never call my brother a wimp! You're just a selfish jerk who has no empathy!

HEROBRINE: Back off! What are you going to do, talk me to death?

MUG: I-I, Uh?

HEROBRINE: Ha! Little brat's speechless!

SILVER GUY: (Cackles maniacally) Looks like he's having a MILKSHAKE!

ALL VILLAINS EXCEPT NULL: (Laughing)

MUG: I don't even like milk! How did you even find us anyway!

HEROBRINE: (Sings first verse of 'Every breath you take')

BENDY: That's not even funny!

HEROBRINE: Oh, what's ruffled YOUR feathers?

BENDY: Feathers? That I don't have!

HEROBRINE: Confused? I love it!

Cup opens one eye to see Herobrine advancing on his brother

CUP: Leave Mug alone! You're just bad news!

HEROBRINE: Looks like the guest of honour arrived at the party! Now, let's dance!

CUP: Make that a battle!

HEROBRINE: Oh, a challenge? I'm in!

Cup and Herobrine fight each other. Herobrine grabs Cup by the collar of his coat and drops him onto the ground.

MUG: Cuppy! (Runs over to his brother)

CUP: I'm okay, but I...(moans in pain, looks down to see his leg is broken)

MUG: Your leg! It's...broken!

CUP: It's just a snapped bone! It'll fix itself...

MUG: You won't be able to walk on it!

CUP: I-I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have fought him! I was only trying to protect you!

MUG: You didn't have to! I have my laser!

CUP: I know. It's...big brother instincts!

MUG: Aww! Bro!

CUP: I- WATCH OUT! (uses himself as a shield. falls and hits his head, causing it to bleed)

MUG: Cuppy! Are you okay!

CUP: I-I have no e-energy left t-to move, I-I'm p-p-para-lysed.

MUG: Shh, don't talk! You need to stay awake!

CUP: I-I n-need to shoot my l-laser!

MUG: Don't even try! I need you to keep all the strength you have for getting out of here!

CUP: I feel s-so, ill. My head, i-it's s-sp-spinning.

MUG: Cup! Whatever you do, don't let yourself move! Okay!

CUP: I-I c-couldn't anyway- (starts coughing)

MUG: Bro! I need you to be quiet just now! You can't exhaust yourself anymore!

CUP: Mug, you've been s-so brave through (coughs) all of th-this!

MUG: CUP! (starts sobbing) if you don't stay still, you could bleed out! I don't want to lose you!

CUP: Oh, Mug! I-I'd n-never do that t-to you! You're the b-best person I've ever known! A-and I'd never want to put you through that!

MUG: (Hugs Cup) I never want to let you go!

CUP: (wraps his arm around is brother's shoulder) Neither do I!

HEROBRINE: Looks like I need to put a stop to this! (draws a triangle in midair, draws a line down the middle and a circle in the centre. turns it into a blast and throws it at Cup)

CUP: What, is - (moans, closes his eyes and becomes motionless)

MUG: Cup? Cuppy! (shakes his brother, no response) Come on! please, don't do this! You said you'd never leave me! (Breaks down in sobs)

HEROBRINE: Ha! (mock baby voice) The poor wittle baby is cwying!

MUG: What did you do to him!

BORIS: Mug! (Sees Cup lying motionless on the ground) OMG! What the!

BENDY: Cup? CUP! (Runs over to Cup. tries to pick him up but his head falls back limply) Is he?

MUG: (Between sobs) I, I don't know! He just won't wake up, no matter what I do!

BENDY: Come on Cup! Please! We need you! (A tear falls from his eye and onto Cup's chest)

The place where the tear lands begins to glow, all the colour goes back into Cup as his chest visibly rises and falls

CUP: (Starts coughing and breathing heavily) W-What's g-going (coughs) on? Mug? Bendy? Why is e-everyone crowding me!

MUG: Cuppy? You scared me so much! I thought you were...

HEROBRINE: He was...but the little midget brought him back!

CUP: Bendy, you did what! I was...

BENDY: I-I, I c-cried! It must have been- the tears!

CUP: You, CRIED for me? Was I really?

MUG: I can't believe it! You were...That! Bendy, thank you so much!

BENDY: So I have, Resurrection now?

CUP: (Sits up and hugs Bendy, who gasps in surprise) You saved me! Thank you!

BENDY: Of course I did! I couldn't imagine how I'd feel if I lost one of my closest friends (Hugs Cup in return)

CUP: Bendy, dry your eyes! I hate seeing you cry! (wipes away Bendy's tears)

BENDY: I was panicking while you were out! I was worried I'd never see you or hear you ever again!

CUP: Bud' it's okay to be upset, but please. Don't cry! It makes my heart break every time!

BENDY: Cup, I was terrified! I couldn't feel any signs that you were...okay!

CUP: I know what you were going to say, and I'm sorry I scared you!

BENDY: It's not your fault! It was him! (points at Herobrine)

HEROBRINE: Why can't I kill someone successfully for once!

MUG: YOU PSYCHOPATH! I'll get you!

CUP: No Mug! Don't do it!

MUG: (runs at Herobrine, Battle cry)

HEROBRINE: Weakling! (shoots bolt of lightning)

MUG: I, no! (Gets hit so hard he falls and slides along the ground before hitting a rock)

CUP: MUG! (Stands up and runs to his brother's side. He feels for a pulse, and finds it) Oh god! He's alive!

HEROBRINE: Curses! It missed his heart!

CUP: You evil...THING! (Tries to stand, but his injured leg keeps him grounded)

BENDY: Cup! Are you okay?

CUP: In pain, but it's not deadly.

HEROBRINE: You thought you'd forget me! Well, I'll always haunt your dreams! Torment you so you can't escape!

CUP: I tried to forget, but you came back! To hurt me, to hurt them!

HEROBRINE: I'll never be gone! I'm a burning memory that'll live on even after you drop! (Starts singing 'Centuries' as everyone stares in shock)

CUP: Please wake up! (Shakes Mug slightly, but he remains unresponsive)

HEROBRINE: "We'll go down in history! Remember me for Centuries!" (Cackles)

Chapter 3:

 **Believe**

The cave is a mess. Bendy, Boris and Felix are trapped behind an iron door locked from the outside with a lever. The door opens and Silver Guy flings Cup and Mug into the Cell. He then chains Cup's arms to the wall with heavy steel shackles. Mug has his arms and legs bound with boulder spider string and is still out cold.

SILVER GUY: Looks like you'll be here in a while! See ya, Wouldn't want to be ya! (slams the door in Boris' face)

BORIS: That was rude!

CUP: (Pulls against the restraints) Oh, Come on! I need to see if my brother is alright!

BENDY: (Touches Mug's forehead, then pulls back) He's so, cold!

CUP: These stupid chains! I don't need to be held down!

BENDY: (Wraps an old rag around Mug, attempting to keep him warm) He's still breathing, but he's cold as ice!

BORIS: I'll look after him!

BENDY: Thanks!

CUP: I need to- Arrgh! (pulls the chains off the wall)

BORIS: Whoa!

FELIX: Impressive!

BENDY: Are you...

CUP: I'm not concerned about myself right now! (Kneels down beside Mug) Please, don't do this forever!

MUG: (Coughs twice) C-Cuppy?

CUP: MUG! You're still here!

MUG: Well, I can't really go anywhere else! (looks down at his restraints)

CUP: That's not what I meant! (tries to untie Mug's leg bonds, but they appear to be locked in position) They're far too tight!

MUG: I can't feel my legs!

CUP: Hold still! (picks up a piece of shrapnel and uses it to cut Mug's ropes free) There!

MUG: (Stretches his legs) I, can actually feel them again!

BORIS: Are you okay?

MUG: I'm alright! My head hurts, but nothing serious!

BORIS: Can you walk?

MUG: (Stands up. Takes two steps before falling)

CUP: Bro! It's okay! (Catches Mug)

MUG: I don't think I can!

CUP: I was so worried about you!

MUG: It's alright bro! You know I always pull through! I was the one worried about you when you were...

CUP: I survived though!

MUG: But what if you hadn't! What if your spirit left your body!

CUP: Yeah, but it didn't! Thanks to Bendy, I'm still here!

BENDY: Your welcome!

FELIX: Sorry to break up the conversation, but how do we get out of here!

BORIS: The door is locked from the outside! I think by Redstone!

JACKPOT: Mew! (Jumps onto Cup's shoulder)

CUP: It's alright boy! We'll get out somehow! (Strokes Jackpot's head)

MUG: But how do we open the door?

BENDY: I think I could...(Places his index fingers to the sides of his head and concentrates. A ball of light appears and he holds it) Watch out! (Aims ball at door, throws it and the door comes off its hinges)

BORIS: Wow bro!

MUG: That was so...COOL!

CUP: Nice one!

FELIX: Good job!

BENDY: Thanks! Now, let's get out of here!

All run out of the cell, Cup helping Mug to stand. As they reach the bottom of the cliff, they see something huge floating outside in the sky.

MUG: What in the name of The Nether is that!

CUP: It's...a Wither!

BORIS: What the? Wither?

CUP: It's a creature made using soul sand and nether skulls!

BORIS: Is it dangerous?

MUG: I think so!

FELIX: Yes, it is! They can break through anything that isn't bedrock!

BENDY: Why can't we just lock it in a bedrock cage?

FELIX: Bedrock is at the centre of the world, and can't be mined!

BORIS: Can we just shoot it?

CUP: Guns don't work on it, only powers and TNT can defeat it!

BENDY: I'll keep it busy! You guys go find some explosives!

CUP: You can't face it alone! I'll help you!

BOTH: (Incantation) Power! Converge! (Perform transformation sequences)

BENDY: (Clenches his fists) Ready?

CUP: Beyond ready!

Both start attacking the Wither. It shoots a skull out of its mouth, which hits Bendy. He falls, but Cup catches him before he hits the ground.

CUP: Bendy! Are you okay?

BENDY: (His clothing turns back to normal and his hair is a mess)

CUP: C'mon, wake up! (Runs over to the wall and lays Bendy onto the ground) Please, don't do this right now!

BENDY: (Coughs) Hey, what'd I miss?

CUP: Oh god, don't scare me like that again! (Hugs Bendy)

BENDY: Did something happen?

CUP: You were hit! I thought it had...

BENDY: Nothing kills me and gets away with it!

CUP: I was, just worried!

BENDY: I know, I'm sorry I scared you!

CUP: That thing is so going to pay! (Shoots laser)

WITHER: (Roars in pain) Hissssssssss!

CUP: Uh-oh!

BENDY: RUN!

CUP: (Grabs Bendy's arm) Come on dude!

BENDY: Is it, CHASING us!

CUP: I don't think you want to know!

They both run up the side of the cliff and jump onto the grass on the top.

BENDY: Is it gone?

WITHER: (Roars and spits loudly)

CUP: Does that answer your question?

BORIS: Guys, over here!

BENDY: Boris! You're okay!

BORIS: Yes! Are you?

BENDY: I passed out for a few seconds, but I'm fine now.

CUP: Bendy! Move! (Pushes Bendy out of the way as a skull flies towards them)

BENDY: That was close!

MUG: Cup! Watch out!

CUP: What? Ah! (Dodges a blast from Herobrine)

HEROBRINE: So, you escaped? So annoying!

BORIS: Please! Don't hurt us!

HEROBRINE: I won't hurt YOU! But the others have insulted me enough!

BENDY: Felix did nothing wrong!

HEROBRINE: He defended you! So he needs to pay! (Shoots lightning at everyone else)

CUP: I'm the one you came here for! They have no quarrel with you!

HEROBRINE: What are you going to do? Electrocute me?

CUP: I...no! I won't!

HEROBRINE: Come on and fight me! Or I'll...(Points his blaze rod at Mug)

MUG: Don't do it!

CUP: I have to Mug! He'll kill you if I don't!

MUG: It's a trap Cuppy!

HEROBRINE: Come on Cup! Come and get me!

CUP: NO!

HEROBRINE: Fine then! (Spins his finger, causing Mug to faint)

CUP: Mug! I'm sorry!

HEROBRINE: Poor little Cuppy! Too scared to do anything!

CUP: No! Please don't hurt him!

HEROBRINE: If you want to stop me, you'll have to catch me first!

CUP: I will, I WILL GET YOU! (Performs transformation sequence) YOU WON'T WIN! (Shoots laser)

HEROBRINE: (Dodges attack) Missed!

CUP: (In his head) My physical attacks won't hurt him! I need something else! (Gasps) I know! (Out loud) I know one way to stop you! The best way I know how!

HEROBRINE: What? Talking?!

CUP: No...

BENDY: Do you need our help?

CUP: I may need backup. (Winks)

BENDY: Oh, That! (Gestures to the others)

BORIS: You got it!

MUG: (Sits up and looks quizzically at everyone) What the...?

BENDY: (Imitates playing a keyboard)

MUG: Oh, okay!

HEROBRINE: What are you kids doing?

All the Questers start setting up their instruments, Cup summons a microphone and stands in front of the others.

FELIX: (Hits the drumsticks together) 1-2-3-4! (They all start to play the instrumental to 'Believer')

HEROBRINE: Da heck?!

CUP: (Singing) First things first  
I'ma say all the words inside my head  
I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh  
The way that things have been, oh ooh  
Second thing second  
Don't you tell me what you think that I can be  
I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh  
The master of my sea, oh ooh

I was broken from a young age  
Taking my sulking to the masses  
Write down my poems for the few  
That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me  
Singing from heartache from the pain  
Taking my message from the veins  
Speaking my lesson from the brain  
Seeing the beauty through the

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
(Pain)  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer  
(Pain)  
Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

Third things third  
Send a prayer to the ones up above  
All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh  
Your spirit up above, oh ooh

I was choking in the crowd  
Building my rain up in the cloud  
Falling like ashes to the ground  
Hoping my feelings, they would drown  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
'Til it broke up and it rained down  
It rained down, like

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
(Pain)  
You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer  
(Pain)  
I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

Last things last  
By the grace of the fire and the flames  
You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh  
The blood in my veins, oh ooh  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
'Til it broke up and it rained down  
It rained down, like

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
(Pain)  
You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer  
(Pain)  
I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

(SONG ENDS)

HEROBRINE: My powers, They're gone!

MUG: Cuppy! That was AMAZING!

CUP: Thanks, It's fascinating what the power of music can do!

HEROBRINE: Little Brats!

PC. PERCY: Look who's here, eh Zak!

CONSTABLE ZAK: Yep, been lookin' for 'im!

PC. PERCY: Thanks for subduing him for us kids!

ALL: Your welcome sir!

PC. Percy and Constable Zak grab Herobrine under the arms and fling him in the back of the cruiser. Herobrine screams and thrashes in the car like some sort of mental patient.

PC. PERCY: Back to Nether Brick for you!

HEROBRINE: (Maniacally) NO! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! YOU'LL ALL SUFFER MY WRATH! (Screams as the car drives off)

CUP: The only person suffering now is him!

MUG: And he can't kill us in jail!

BENDY: I don't feel too good!

CUP: Is it...

BENDY: I think...(Vomits up a black substance) I need to go home!

BORIS: BENDY! I'll get you a bucket!

BENDY: I won't need one Boris. I'm used to it by now. I just need to go to bed.

MUG: Is it any worse?

BENDY: Please don't worry! I'll get over it!

CUP: Are you sure you're alright?

BENDY: I'm okay, now that I'm not alone!

CUP: Thank you!

BENDY: What for?

CUP: Everything! You saved me from oblivion!

BENDY: It's okay! I like to believe I was created to help others, to be the opposite of my father!

BORIS: Your father?

BENDY: I'll explain once we get home.

The instrumental to 'Dare' by Stan Bush begins to play as they begin to head back in the direction of the city.

Chapter 4:

Home again

All are staying over at Bendy's apartment for the night. Bendy and Cup tell everyone else about their conversation in the cave.

BENDY: So it turns out I'm related to the King of the Underworld!

BORIS: So, if you married a girl and she moved in with you, you wouldn't allow her to meet her In-Laws?

BENDY: Not a chance! I'm not letting my father near anyone! Especially you Boris!

BORIS: Aww, Bendy!

MUG: I never knew about any of this! Where was I during it all?

CUP: In another cave!

MUG: No, I mean when you found out the connection in the first place!

CUP: You were unconscious in the hospital!

MUG: Oh, another reason you couldn't sleep?

CUP: Yeah, don't remind me.

MUG: Sorry!

CUP: It's okay!

MUG: Are you still scared?

CUP: Not anymore! Not now that he's behind bars! We will meet again, but by which time I will have matured, and I'll be able to take him on for real!

BORIS: Just make sure not to get half-killed next time, okay!

CUP: (Giggles) I'll try not to!

FELIX: I'm here too!

RANDOM NARRATOR: We know, you just don't have many lines!

FELIX: O-kay?

CUP: Hey, Bendy! Is your illness better yet?

BENDY: Why ask?

CUP: 'Cause I thought we could go around to Mario's smoothie bar to get a drink.

BORIS: I'm in! I love smoothies! I like strawberry and banana ones best!

BENDY: Let's go!

They all head over to Mario's. A tall blonde girl in a pink waitress uniform comes to take their order.

CUP: Hi, We'd like to Order...Bendy! Focus!

BENDY: Oh, sorry! (takes a glance back at Alice and Willen)

CUP: Anyway, I'd like a mango and peach, large!

MUG: Blueberry and cherry for me!

FELIX: I'll just take the most exotic thing you have.

BORIS: Strawberry and banana please!

BENDY: Oh, um...apple, pear and blackcurrant, medium glass!

PEACH: Is that all for you?

BORIS: Do you do Ice-Cream?

PEACH: Certainly! Vanilla, Raspberry ripple, Mint chocolate chip, or plain chocolate.

BORIS: Raspberry ripple please!

PEACH: Right away, young sir! (Goes to tell the man behind the bar)

MUG: Oh no!

CUP: What is it?

MUG: Pete!

CUP: Oh stars! (Hides his face in his coat)

PETE: (In drunken voice) Oh, it's a-you? I thought I'd told you two never to come near me again!

MUG: Yeah, just because my bro had a go at you for threatening my life! Besides, we were here first!

PETE: Shut up, if you don't want to see your brother flung into the garbage again!

MARIO: What's going on here! Pete! I thought I told you that I banned you from coming back here!

PETE: What'ya gon' do 'bout it? Call 'dem cops?

MARIO: I will! Stop harassing these boys and get out of my store!

PETE: UGGH! Fine, but I WILL be back! 'Hasta la vista!' Losers! (Leaves the bar)

CUP: I thought he was going to run us through!

MUG: At least he was too drunk to pull his Machete on us!

BENDY: Wait, he had a Machete?

MUG: Yes! Thank the lord above he didn't use it!

CUP: He probably would have if we'd tried to run! Last time he pinned me to the wall and demanded money in return for my brother's life!

BORIS: He tried to kill you!

MUG: It was terrifying! His lumberjack buddy had that horrible thing up to my neck and said he'd slit my throat if Cup didn't give him the change. The result: me kneeling over my unconscious brother as they ran off with his wallet and keys. It was so scary!

CUP: I woke up in our hotel room with several cuts and bruises. I thought I was going to die in that alley! But Mug saved me and we went back to the hotel.

BENDY: You guys had some messed up things happen to you!

CUP: I suppose it comes from having more money due to dad's job at the Casino.

MUG: Cup, Remember when Mr. Dice threw a mop at you and made you do the floors all night long!

CUP: How could I forget! I had to put my ear buds in to drown out the sound of the A.C unit! And the time that rabbit guy popped out of the vents and scared us out of our wits!

MUG: And when the security guard almost had a heart attack because he didn't know the pirate dude was hiding behind the curtain!

BENDY: How long did you work there?

CUP: Until I was 17. I told dad I didn't want to deal with drunk or high gamblers anymore. He understood and we went to live in the aforementioned hotel. We lived there for a while until we met you, then we moved into a new place of our own.

BENDY: So you were there for three years?

MUG: Yes, I wasn't allowed into the bar during opening hours, I was too young to hang around the sketchy people 'round there.

CUP: Once, this weirdo said I looked like his son. He was a badger! And if a badger can produce a child that looks like me then that would honestly be a miracle! Besides, he said his son was 12 and I was 16 at the time. He must have been on something strong!

BENDY: Maybe he had bad vision or something?

CUP: He didn't have glasses on though, and he looked too old to know what contact lenses were!

BORIS: That does sound quite fishy though!

FELIX: He may have been looking to kidnap you or something!

CUP: He'd have a hard time doing that! I don't take kindly to being tied up! I already suffered THAT at school. Two older boys tied my arms and legs together with a rope from the gym. They trapped me in a locker before the janitor heard me screaming and let me out. I lost my lunch money and homework diary that day.

BENDY: Do you ever get a break?

CUP: Not really. Wealth attracts all the wrong attention. We had this sick couple break into our house one night to steal our mum's jewellery. They then watched us sleep for 'bout ten minutes before I woke up and screamed when I saw the man's face inches from mine. He tried to cover my mouth with a roll of duct tape that he 'conveniently' had with him. I think he was going to bind the rest of me before our mother came in and bluffed to them that dad was home and had a shotgun. They ran off with several of mum's necklaces and one of Mug's hoodies.

MUG: I remember the time two tricksters at our school tied my laces together as a prank. I fell in the dining hall and my food went all over the floor and me! I never wore shoes with laces to school again after that.

CUP: And once, I was having coffee in some old cafe when some guy tucked the tablecloth into my sweater. The coffee went flying and I ran out of there in Embarrassment. Mug found me hiding in a parking lot crying my eyes out!

BORIS: I've dealt with pranksters too! I was playing in the woods when I was paint-balled by these two girls who thought my clothes were 'too dull'! I was also tied to a tree by a huge guy who wanted to use me for target practice!

BENDY: I had an Incident at high school. It involved a tall fourth year boy who pushed past me in the hall. When I reminded him that he was supposed to respect people's personal space, he demanded that I come tell that to his face. I stood on a pile of books to repeat it to him.

PEACH: Your smoothies are here!

CUP: Thanks! Here's the money!

PEACH: Thank you, I'll give this to the front register...

CUP: No, keep it! Consider it part of your wage!

PEACH: A tip? Thank you! (Waves politely goodbye)

CUP: I think we should...(Spots microphone on the stage)...whoa!

BENDY: What? (Sees microphone) Oh!

CUP: I'm going to show these people how we do things! (Runs over and jumps onto the stage) Hey! Everyone! Are you ready to hear the sound of our tunes!

ALL PATRONS: (Cheering)

CUP: This one is for someone who may or may not be here tonight, but she will hopefully hear this! Ready guys?

ALL: Yes!

MUG: I'll get the keyboard plugged in!

FELIX: I'm at the drums!

BENDY: I'm gon' do some cool rhythms on the elec' guitar!

BORIS: I have my clarinet!

DAISY: Oh, goodness!

PEACH: They are so handsome! (Dreamy Eyes)

ROSALINE: Peach, you've gone all starry-eyed again!

PEACH: Oh, but the guitar one is so cute!

ROSALINE: You already have a boyfriend! And he fights monsters for you!

PEACH: I know, I just...

DAISY: I like the one at the keyboard!

ROSALINE: I think his brother would beat you up if you tried anything!

DAISY: Nah! He's such a gentleman!

ALL QUESTERS: 1-2, 1-2-3-4! (all start playing 'Together in Electric dreams')

CUP: (Singing) I only knew you for a while  
I never saw your smile  
Till it was time to go  
Time to go away (time to go away)

Sometimes its hard to recognise  
But comes as a surprise  
And its too late  
It's just to late to stay (to late to stay)

We'll always be together  
However far it seems (love never ends)  
We'll always be together  
Together in electric dreams

Because of the friendship that you gave  
Has taught me to be brave  
No matter where I go  
I'll never find a better prize (find a better prize)

Though your miles and miles away  
I see you everyday  
I don't have to try  
I just close my eyes  
I close my eyes

We'll always be together  
However far it seems (love never ends)  
We'll always be together  
Together in electric dreams

(Instrumental)

We'll always be together  
However far it seems (love never ends)  
We'll always be together  
Together in electric dreams

We'll always be together  
However far it seems (love never ends)  
We'll always be together  
Together in electric dreams

Together in electric dreams! (x2)

(SONG ENDS)

Thank you everyone!

ALL PATRONS: (Cheering)

After the smoothies and performance, the boys head off to get pizza. On their way back to the apartment, they see someone unexpected.

FRANCINE: You boys were pretty cool up there!

CUP: Oh, um, thanks! (Blushes as red as a tomato)

BENDY: Hey, earth to dreamy!

CUP: Huh? Wha...?

MUG: You were staring off into space like a deer in the headlights!

CUP: Oh, right! Sorry bro!

FRANCINE: You were on TV you know?

CUP: What! (Squeals in embarrassment)

BENDY: Cool!

FELIX: The cameraman caught my cool drum skills?

BORIS: I hope no-one noticed me drinking my smoothie halfway through!

FRANCINE: They zoomed in on that!

BORIS: (Moans nervously, buries his head into his sleeve)

MUG: I guess I was, okay! Cuppy stole the show!

CUP: Please, don't call me that in front of girls!

MUG: Oops!

FRANCINE: You really did though! You were very good!

CUP: I-uh?

GRAHAM: Sorry to bother you, but my name's Graham. You may know me as Powerline. I would like to congratulate you in your performance!

BENDY: Wait, THE Powerline? The most famous rock star on this side of the milky way?

GRAHAM: I think so. At least I was when I looked in the mirror this morning! Anyway, I saw you're performance and I think you should have this! (Hands Cup a document with his company logo on it)

CUP: (Opens document, gasps and covers his face with his hand) R-really?

GRAHAM: Yes, you can come 'round the venue anytime!

CUP: (Erupts into tears of joy and surprise) I-I c-can't believe it!

BENDY: Cup? (Sees contract, gasps) Cup, you did it!

CUP: I did!

GRAHAM: Anyways, I'd best be...(He looks surprised as Cup hugs him)...Oh!

CUP: Thank you so much!

GRAHAM: You're welcome boy! (Looks at his watch) Oh stars! I'm late for my performance at Sillyvision studios! I'd better be off! Bye!

CUP: Bye! (Falls to his knees and watches Graham walk towards the train station) Wow!

BENDY: You Okay?

CUP: Okay? I met my Idol, and got a chance to become a star! How could I not be okay!

BENDY: So, what about us?

CUP: I'm not leaving you behind! We'll tour the country together!

BORIS: Yes! I don't have to go to the same school anymore! And I'm totally taking music lessons!

CUP: But no matter how far I go or how tough things get, I'll never forget home!

All high five each other. As they walk off into the night, 'Don't you forget about me' plays in the background. As Bendy looks up to the sky, he sees a crater on the moon that looks like a devil's head. He knows deep inside that the battle is far from over. But as long as they are all together, nothing will bring them down.

THE END!

CAST

Bendy- Jay Baruchel

Boris- Gabi (Me)

Cup- Zac Efron

Mug- Shia LaBeouf

Felix- David Wenham

Jackpot- Gizmo (My cat, Cos whatever!)

Herobrine- Hugo Weaving

Null- Mark Williams

Entity 303- Christoph Waltz

Frostina- Kristin Chenoweth

Silver Guy- Eddie Murphy

Zombies- Andy Serkis

Pete- Robert de Niro

Lumberjack Joe- Arnold Schwarzenegger

Peach- Jodi Benson

Daisy- Avril Lavigne

Rosaline- Olivia Olson

Mario- Gino D'Acampo

Luigi- Colin Firth

Francine- Emily Blunt

Ms. Featherton- Andrea Libman

Bar Patrons- Anyone!

Graham/Powerline- Tevin Campbell

Extras- People from coronation street (B'cause I can Imagine anything! LOL)


End file.
